Captain Hareblower
Captain Hareblower is a 1954 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng and starring Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam. Title The title is a play on the C.S. Forester character, Captain (Horatio) Hornblower. Plot Pirate Yosemite Sam spots another ship and demands its surrender. All of the crewmen abandon ship after they exclaim in horror of "Pirate Sam", leaving only Bugs Bunny, a stowaway in a box full of carrots, who finds "Pirate Sam" does not sound very intimidating. Bugs then looks at the other ship. Sam demands surrender. Bugs refuses to give up (having "never hoid the woid" before) and a battle ensues ("So you'll have to try and take this ship!"). Sam gives one more warning when Bugs throws a lit match into the powder room. Sam rushes to get it and puts it out. He mentioned that if Bugs throws another match in to the room he is not going after it. To which Bugs throws another lit match down there. Sam stood there not going down just as he promised, but he decide to do it, much too late. Then the whole ship blows up and Sam lands on Bugs' ship. With his ship destroyed, Sam grabs the matchbox and does the same thing that Bugs did to him. Sam demand he go and get the match but Bugs refuse to get it. Panicking, Sam swims out of site. He didn't realize that it was the women's powder room. Bugs says "talcum powder doesn't explode". Immediately thereafter there is an explosion and Bugs flying up with the pieces of the ship, saying: "Eh-- I could be wrong, you know..." Availability * LaserDisc - Bugs Bunny: Winner by a Hare: 14 of Bugs Bunny's Best * VHS - Bugs Bunny's Hare-Brained Hits * DVD - Captain Horatio Hornblower R.N. (unrestored bonus short) Notes * Bugs used the same gag he used on Sam in "Buccaneer Bunny", throwing a lit match into Sam's powder room to blow up his ship; in this film the ship blows up. * The dueling ships scene was reused in Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island, marking one of the scantest scene times for Bugs Bunny in a Merrie Melodies film. * This is the only Yosemite Sam and Bugs Bunny cartoon in the Golden Age where Sam and Bugs both lose in the end. (Unless "Ballot Box Bunny" counts) Gallery CaptainHareblower_Lobby_Card.PNG|Lobby Card Bugs in "Captain Hareblowe".png Sam in "Captain Hareblowe".png External Links * "Captain Hareblower" at SuperCartoons.net * * "Captain Hareblower" at yosemite-sam.net Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Yosemite Sam Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1954 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Irv Wyner Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer